onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hina
| jva= Tomoko Naka| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Captain Hina (ヒナ大佐 Hina Taisa) is an officer in the Marines, and the object of both Jango's and Fullbody's affections. Appearance Although featured with pink hair in the manga and Anime, originally Oda coloured her with blonde hair. Personality She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" (黒檻のヒナ Kuro-Ori no Hina) because of her Ori Ori no Mi (オリオリの実) ability, which allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. It is usual for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own name. This is seen as "cute". For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. Relationships She is a long-time friend of Commodore Smoker, joining the Marines at the same time as him, and helping him getting out of situations where Smoker could have been fired. She is usually followed around by her two admirers Jango and Fullbody. While she finds them a bother and coldly turns away all their efforts to win her affection (thinking of them somewhat as "dorks" more than anything), she still allows them to become her subordinates. Abilities and Powers Hina has eaten the Devil Fruit Ori Ori no Mi granting her the ability to let others pass through her body, in the process getting encaged in a ring of iron. She is also a skilled unarmed combatant, being able to best Mr 2 Bon Kurei in a one-on-one fight Weapons Aside from being a tough Marine and a Devil Fruit user, Hina also has at her disposal the Black Cage Corps. So far only "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Story Years ago, she was at the Marine academy training alongside Smoker. While she was a shining example student, Smoker was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Present Story Hina is first seen in Jango's mini-series, when Jango and Fullbody spot her and become her followers. Hina is formally introduced during the attack on the Straw Hat Pirates at Arabasta as they try to leave. She is forced out of formation by Mr. 2 using his Mane Mane no Mi powers to trick her. Later she has no other choice but to give up chasing them after Luffy threw the spears the "Black Cage Corps: Black spear Squadron" had fired at them back in their direction, damaging the ships much to Hina's annoyance. She is last seen in the Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" mini-series capturing Miss Valentine. She was once again tricked by Mr. 2's Mane Mane no mi powers when he disguised himself this time as Mr. 3. Current Events When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Hina reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Mariejois.One Piece Manga - Chapter 524, Hina is seen gathering alongside her fellow Marines. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Hina is currently ranked the 36th most popular character in One Piece. Related Articles *Captain Smoker *Jango *Fullbody References Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Human Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Smokers